Up All Night
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Ok, Companion piece to "Kinda, Sorta" and "Different. So what happens when Letty comes by after her and Mia's double date?


**Up All Night**

**AN: By popular DEMAND! You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved! Here is a treat for all you amazing Dotty fans out there that can't wait for some Dotty lovin!**

**So I swear this is going to be the last installment I write until I get the conclusion of Late Nights out. I couldn't leave you all hanging like that!**

Lastly, I want to dedicate this to: **Cede-Lede****, ****Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto****, ****MmmSuite**** , ****Crack4sure****, ****my shangri-la****, and ****KingVictoria****. I know I'm horrible at replying to your reviews, but you guys still do it! SO I thank you for the love and inspiration. FYI: Best way to engage me to PM me!We can talk Dotty all day long!**

* * *

><p>Mia and Letty giggled amongst themselves as Jason and JT pulled up down the street from the Toretto house.<p>

"Thanks for the lesson, baby." Mia flirted, TJ's eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"You're my best student, Mia. Quick learner."

Mia, though a virgin, was getting pretty good at the art of dry humping. TJ respected the fact that she was not ready to go all the way, but damn if Mia couldn't ride like an equestrian.

Letty chuckled softly to herself. Jason was cute, very mature compared to the boys around her, and he let her be herself.

She'd let Jason stick his hands in her panties, but she was certain it wouldn't go past that and the occasional make-out session. He was okay to hang with, but she didn't get the butterflies with him like she got with…

Hmm, Dom.

The thought made her smile widen and Jason thought it was because of him.

"You have a beautiful smile, Leticia." He crooned, and she rolled her eyes, opening the car door.

"Keep calling me Leticia, and I'm gonna give you one in the chin." She teased leaning over to kiss him as she grabbed Mia's hand, dragging her out with her.

"Call you guys later. Take off before one of the Toretto men sees you." Mia reminded, waving as they took off down the street, leaving the two of them to walk the short distance to the house.

"So, TJ?" Letty asked, smiling knowingly at Mia.

"Yea, he's hot. And I didn't know fooling around could feel so good." She gushed, and Letty thought back to her short encounters with Dom.

"Yea, if a guy knows what he's doing, he can turn you inside out with all your clothes on. That's for damn sure."

"So, have you done it?" she asked. Letty stopped for a moment.

"Yea, it was nice. Back in Puerto Rico, I had a boyfriend for like a year. It meant something to me. Relationship ended badly, but it was nice. Just make sure when it happens, it's with someone you care about." She advised, as they stood in front of the door.

"Deal!" Mia swore, looking at Letty taking a deep breath. "Are you ready for a Word War?"

"Damn straight." Letty replied as they opened the door slowly, the creak echoing loudly through the quiet house.

As they stepped into the dark room, they could make out Dom's hulking figure standing against the entry to the kitchen.

"It's 1:30 in the morning. You guys are really testing my patience." He scolded, waiting for Mia to turn the light on. When she did, Letty's mouth almost dropped to the floor. He was in a pair of loose flannel pajama pants and nothing else. His arms were crossed over his chest and she was fighting an all consuming urge to lick him all over.

She hid the desire behind a smirk, her eyes twinkling in the dimness.

"Whatever Dom. Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves." Mia argued.

"You mean with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb that think its proper to drop you two off in the dead of night, in this neighborhood, instead of walk you to the door like real men?" he countered calmly and Mia cursed, looking to Letty for a little help.

"Chill out man. We were just hanging. Nothing you haven't done, I'm sure." She added.

"It's late. We can talk about this in the morning. My dad prepared the guest room for you Letty." He advised, as he stood to his full height, walking past the two as he made his way up the stairs.

"Ugh, he's so freaking annoying." Mia huffed, causing Letty to smile.

"Yea, but he's hot as fuck." She laughed, as Mia gave her a 'disgusting' face.

##

The girls settled in their rooms and Letty thought about what she should do.

_Wait for him to come to my room or go to his?_

She opted to go to his, curious as to what it would look like. She approached the door and didn't knock, stepping into the room as she noticed his figure sitting on the edge of his bed. It was much simpler than she'd expected. A few posters of cars and playmates on the wall and small couch in the corner next to a small table.

"Hey?" She greeted, and he didn't look up from his magazine, thumbing through it nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised you want to take me up on my offer after 'hanging' with college boy." His deep voice boomed, ricocheting through her ears.

"Jason? He's just a friend. Me? I like you." She replied back flirtatiously, walking up to him, waiting for him to look up at her.

When he did, she smiled, tossing the magazine from his lap and crawling into his arms, straddling him. He remained uninterested, his body stiff beneath her.

"You gonna be mad at me, or do I get to hear your sexy voice talk to me until I fall asleep?"

He grunted in reply, kissing her lips softly.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, looking at her chest before allowing his hands to caress the dip in her back.

"I don't know. Whatever comes to mind."

"Hmm, I want to touch you." He said, looking up at her as her fingers caressed the back of his neck.

"How literal." She smiled, "You are touching me."

"Not like this, the other way." He countered, shaking his head as if to clear it. "You're driving me crazy."

"Patience Dominic, patience." She promised.

He turned her then, laying them back on his bed, so they were facing each other on their sides.

She made sure their bodies weren't touching.

No need in chancing it with temptation, she thought.

Instead, she reached out and locked their hands between them in the middle.

"What's your middle name?" he started.

"Don't have one." She grinned wickedly, causing him to scowl.

"All that shit in the garage and you ain't got no middle name? Wow!" his voice caressed over the space between them.

"Now you know. What about you?" she asked.

"Christian."

"Sexy."

"You're sexy."

"Stay focused."

"You started it."

They were both laughing between them now.

"You miss Puerto Rico?"

"Yea, I do. All my friends were there, my life was there. But when I left, I missed here too."

"How long were you there?" he asked, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"10 years. We left Los Angeles when I was almost 8. That was hard. I had never been anywhere let alone a new country."

"Hmph, I went to Italy when I was 12. My dad's father is from there. I got to meet all my crazy aunts and uncles. It was weird being away. We went after my mom passed. My dad just wanted to get us away from here." He began, his voice sounding far away. Shaking himself, he picked up. "Other than that, I've been to the south a few times. My dad's mother was from there. Creole people are about as passionate about their food as Italians. I remember the swamps and the crawfish."

"Swamps? I can't see you around a swamp." She laughed, and the sound was so refreshing to his ears.

"Yea, well, me either, but I was there. I always wanted to go to Rio. My mom's parents retired there. They immigrated here when they were teens."

"You should go sometime. I've never been anywhere except California, Puerto Rico and the DR, where my mom's family is from. We got roots all over the place." She concluded.

"Yea, never really think about it too much anymore. I mean, all of that seems like a lifetime ago. I don't feel tied to those people."

"Why?"

"They were a part of my life pretty much before my mom died. I haven't really talked to them since. Mia and my dad have been my only blood ties for so long."

"Yea, but it's always nice to be in touch with who you are. They might teach you something about yourself."

"You sound like you know from experience?" he snorted.

"Yea. Check it out. My dad is all 'peace and serenity'. My mom is all 'get in the kitchen and cook the meals and take care of home'. Then there is me. The wild card. Temper and emotion and aggression and independent. We won't forget tomboy." She chuckled.

"Hmph, I don't see 'boy' when I look at you." He grunted.

"That's because you know the Letty that wears see-through shirts. You should have met me two years ago when I was all skinny in baggy clothes."

"I still don't think I'd have seen tomboy." He deadpanned, causing her to roll her eyes.

"The point of all this, Dom, is that it wasn't until I moved to the PR and met my abuelita that I realized I wasn't an outcast. She's so amazing! She only wears pants, and she likes her sports, drinks alcohol and all of her greatest friends are men she's never slept with. We were kindred spirits."

"She sounds pretty cool."

"Yea, she is." She confirmed. "So my turn to pick the topic. Let's talk about you."

He smiled, almost shyly then, hoping she wouldn't start with the hard questions first.

"Why do you have such a bad reputation?" He thought about his reply and whether he would dodge the question.

"Can't control what people say about me."

"But you can control what people see." She countered.

"True. I guess it's never been my nature to give a shit what people see or say."

"Hmm. So none of the things they say are true?" she asked pensively, trying to follow his train of thought.

"Not all. Some, but not all."

"So what's true?" she wondered, and he sighed.

"I'm the king behind a wheel. Mia, my father and Vince are my family. And I'm just a man, Letty." He replied evenly.

She didn't say anything for a long time, then broke out into laughter.

"You're so full of shit, Dom. 'I'm just a man'. Way to group all of your nasty indiscretions into a box with a neat bow."

"You judging me?" he asked.

"No, I'm asking you tell me about you. You embarrassed?" she countered, calling his bluff. He was taken aback by her boldness. With any other woman, he would have worn his conquests on his sleeve, but with her, it made him feel small. He looked into her eyes to gauge her emotion.

"I'm sorry if I'm prying. Maybe it's too deep for our first real conversation." She apologized.

"No. You're right. I guess with you, I am a little embarrassed. All that shit they say about me is true. I guess. Ladies like me, and I like them. Never met one that made me feel like an ass for that."

She smiled sheepishly.

"That's not my intention. It was just a question." She reasoned.

"I know." He replied, and his father's words echoed in his head.

'_She's different, huh?'_

"You got no fuckin' idea, Pop." He muttered to himself, and Letty looked at him in confusion. He shook his head.

"Maybe that's enough questions for tonight. You're gonna give a man a heart attack." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea," she agreed sitting up, "I better head back to my room. We'll continue this conversation another day."

As she threw her leg over his to climb over him, he quickly grabbed her and pinned her underneath him.

"Where you goin?" he asked, their noses almost touching.

"You know, there's this talent you have for sucking all the air out of a room, making me feel like I'm going to explode from the inside out. Its raw ability." She complimented.

"What does that mean?" He nuzzled her jaw then, his hands playing with her hair.

"It means I like it when you possess me." She replied, the statement coming out huskier than she wanted it to. Her legs were sliding up and down the outside of his, and Dom was trying to decide if the shit his dad said earlier about accelerators and brakes, and full throttle was applicable here.

He was feeling quite uninhibited.

He didn't have long to figure it out, because his lips slanted over hers, slowly, with great technique.

Letty couldn't get over the way he made her body feel when he kissed her, and the way it made her instantly wet when his body weighed hers down into the sheets.

The vibrations in his chest as he murmured against her skin were intoxicating and when he cupped her breast through her t-shirt, she bucked against him.

Dom wasn't doing much better. He felt like the more his mouth tasted her, the more starved for her he became. His hands glided up her sides exposing her toned stomach as his mouth sucked the skin above her bra. Pulling the top over her head, his hands were free to roam her body, one slipping past her belly button, into her shorts.

When she felt his fingers brush against her center, she became aware of how far this was going, and how fast. She knew she needed to set boundaries, because if they continued at this pace, there would be no turning back.

"No sex." She ground out, shuddering as his fingers parted her folds, slipping inside.

'Jesus' she thought, his fingers were even big.

"Who said anything about sex." He smiled into her skin, as his tongue snaked out to trace a line between her breast to her stomach.

She gasped at the sensation, wondering if maybe the 'no sex' thing was a smart idea after all.

His fingers set a punishing rhythm, slow and deep, twisting inside her as her body moved in sync with his caresses. He continued playing her body, kissing and licking at her stomach, venturing to the space below her belly button to tease her.

"Fuck, I'm so close Dom." She groaned, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow as the pleasure heightened.

She felt like she could feel his tongue between her toes she was so aroused and as Dom felt her walls begin to flutter, he kept his fingers working her as he brought his lips up to cover her mouth in a wet kiss, swallowing her cry of pleasure as she exploded around him. He withdrew his fingers from her slowly, caressing her outter mounds as she came down.

As her eyelids drooped, he smiled in male satisfaction as he pulled the covers around her, walking into his bathroom. He wrapped his hand around himself and let one off to relieve the pressure. Washing up, he made sure to dry his hands so she wouldn't jump when he grabbed her to pull her close.

When he walked back into his room, he groaned at the sight of her, spread out on her stomach, the covers bunched under her bottom. She hadn't put her shirt on, but her eyes were watching him as he approached her.

"How do you know I didn't want to take care of that for you?" she asked, her voice husky and sleep deprived.

"Tonight was your night, not mine." He replied, crawling in the bed and pulling her into his side. He kissed her sensually, before pulling away, realizing he better put a damper on the romance before they got started again.

"I guess I can see why the ladies like you." She teased, and he snorted.

"I don't do what we did with those girls, Letty." He countered, stroking her back.

"What do you mean?" she yawned, snuggling into him further.

"When I'm with them, it's about me. When I'm with you, it's about you. Now go to sleep." He commanded, closing his eyes.

She looked up at him while he drifted off, smiling at her luck.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized they had been up all night and it was now the wee hours of the morning.

She watched him for an hour as he slept next to her, before peeling herself from his side. Finding her shirt, she shrugged it back on and stood from the bed.

Looking back at him as she opened the door, she sighed as dreamily as she was able to and walked back down the hall to the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…don't you want me to?<strong>


End file.
